


The Power of Love

by Nrimpro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post 3x21, Romance, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrimpro/pseuds/Nrimpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on Team Arrow believes that Oliver Queen is dead and he's Al Sah-him, heir to the demon's head. So once they return to Nanda Parbat to stop Ras Al Ghul's plan to destroy Starling City, Felicity gets left behind. Imprisoned and with no way out, she has to face the demon that has overtaken her lover's soul. Will he come back from the darkness before its too late? Post 3x21. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm really bad at summaries, but I just thought of this and I would love to see if Oliver is actually brainwashed or not. So this is my take on how he encounters Felicity as Al Sah-him. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!!

The Power of Love

Trapped in a dungeon of darkness, bounded by chains, Felicity was truly alone. 

The rest of the group escaped, trying to locate the vial that Malcolm supposedly gave to Ras Al Ghul. His plan was to wipe out Starling City with a bio weapon. Felicity thought he changed his ways for Thea's sake, she was wrong. 

And now here she was locked up and awaiting to be rescued by the others. They knew it would be safer for her to stay behind until they can retrieve the weapon. It might take them forever to come back for her, but what else does she have to lose. 

The love of her life was gone, but never forgotten. Her mind began to wander at the thought of what he might be doing as heir to the Demon's Head. Probably taking another life without even feeling a pinch of emotion. 

Her body grew numb at the constriction of her bonded wrists and ankles. Felicity had to find a way out, or else she'll lose her soul into the abyss of darkness. She averted her eyes at the surroundings at took note of the hole inside the lock of the gate. 

Her body cringe at the sight of another guard passing by with nothing but a mask on their face and their piercing glare coming in her direction. She feared for her life down here. 

Finally, she remembered that the league members haven't check her pockets; or in this case Al Sah-him was too careless to examine her for any weapons. Maybe he still cares about her, but he just doesn't know it yet. 

There had to be down way out of this dungeon. Felicity reached the front compartment of her gray jacket and found Ray's laser gadget, in case of emergencies. In her time of need she was glad he gave it to her in the first place. She slowly guided the device to the metal chains. It took a few seconds for the laser to slice through the metal before anyone noticed.

Her body relaxed as she sighed in relief. She's one step closer of escaping from this hellhole. Felicity patiently arose to a crouching position and made her way to the gated cell. Her fingers began to fumble the small gadget. She's never been this nervous in her life. Hacking was a hobby, not a stressor however, breaking out of a dungeon guarded by men who kill at the sight of movement, wasn't exactly her expertise. Not that she would know how considering how many situations she's been in that could've potentially put her in prison. 

Nonetheless, she ended her continuous mind babbling for another time and ignited the laser until the material was peeled off like paper. Quietly, she opened the gate and she scooted out. 

Now the next step, getting out of the Ras's castle of doom. Felicity wasn't sure how she was gonna do that. She took a few steps forward, realizing there was no one around. All the lights of a he fire cascaded from the ceiling upward. Every corner contained a small door. Her mind concentrated at each option and advanced closer. She was about to twist the iron knob until she heard a loud voice shout, "the prisoner has escaped, attack". 

She didn't have a plan, instead she grabbed a familiar spear that she once used to knock a league member out cold and hurdled to the pointy object towards them. 

And of course the highly trained assassins beat her to the ground before she could even make a move. One of the men picked her up, she began to struggle from his strong grip. Finally she gained enough leverage to kick him in the shin and was back where she started, on the stone ground. The man didn't hesitate to fight back and in doing so, pushed her head-first to the wall. 

The impact of the blow was so hard that he felt her skull crack at the impact. Her screams of pain filled the entire room. As she began to believe that all hope was lost, the man took out his sword and aimed for her chest. 

She closed her eyes, tears began to stream down. This was it, her end. She has lost everything she's loved, and all that left was her beating heart that was sure to die at any second. Felicity inhaled and exhaled one last time, awaiting for her death. 

"Stop!" A man roared with great fury.

She looked up and saw Al Sah-him, who stood a few feet away from her. Her mind went blank, his eyes darted back at her. Those clouded blues weren't resembling any feeling nor concern. 

"Leave her, I'll finish what you have started." Al Sah-him affirmed.

Felicity sat injured and motionless. She thanked him for his kindness under her breath. Thinking that maybe he had a change of heart, maybe Oliver was still in there. But that gratitude slowly washed away when he yanked her wrist with great force. In one swift move, her legs began to pick themselves up, and realized he's dragging her back into the previous hallway. Whether it was her broken skull making her hallucinate or she was really not going back into her cell. The last thing she'd expect to be in was Al Sah-him's chambers, yet she wasn't daydreaming after all. 

"What do you want from me?" She asked in distress, feeling the pressure of his grip tighten. 

And of course, he said nothing. He maneuvered them into the bedroom. 

"Let me go!" Felicity screamed, hoping that'll get his attention. Her surroundings became a blur, as though the room was spinning in circles. 

"Quiet!!" He growled with the same resentment that churned inside of her own being as he slammed the door shut. She remembered that room distinctly. It was where Felicity confessed her love for Oliver, where they spent the night in each other's arms. Those memories she'll never forget, but she wasn't sure why he brought her here after what has become of him. 

He lead her to a nearby furnished chair and sat her down. "Don't move." Was his only order as he fled into another part of the room. She didn't want to protest, her bloody wound continued to seep out fresh blood. So escaping wasn't really an option. All Felicity could do was sit and wait for Al Sah-him to torture her soul even more. 

Just when she felt like dosing off at the loss of blood, he returned with a cloth and a bowl of water. He held her face into his hands and began to cleanse the blood off her injured forehead. His touch was a reminder of the man he used to be, the man she still loves. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

Al Sah-him's eyes drifted down, avoiding her gaze at all costs. She had to get through him, one way or another. Felicity lifted the damp cloth away from his large hands and intertwined her fingers with his. 

"Oliver, look at me." She pleaded.

Still no sign of emotion. She pressed on again. 

"Please Oliver, look at me." Tears spilled from her eyes, holding a sob that soon will come out if he doesn't look up. She kept repeating the same words to him like the world depended on his attention on her. 

Their sky blue orbs met once again, and this time, he was holding back tears. 

"I... Can't..." He uttered those two words in stutters.

"I can't lose you Felicity." He gained the courage to speak. 

She stroked his stubble cheek gently, a sigh of relief came over her. After all she's been through this past three weeks, Felicity had a reason to smile, Oliver came back to her. 

"I'm so sorry.... I didn't want to hurt any of you, I wanted to keep you safe. You are all I have left of my humanity, Felicity. If you die, my soul will die with it." Oliver leaned into her neck and breathed her in. Inhaling her scent, familiarizing all the memories he's had with her. Kissing her, holding her close, and never letting go. 

Felicity caressed the back of his shaven head, she felt his arms tighten on her waist, but she didn't stop him because this was Oliver and not the heir of the demon. They stayed like that in what it felt like ages, when really it was only a few minutes of peace and quiet. 

Once he finished cleaning her injury, she gave him one last kiss before he returned to his duties as Al Sah-him and took her back into the dungeon. Felicity made sure her kiss would leave an imprint of hope, that someday they'll be together. They leaned into each other's temples in hopes that the kiss could linger on a few more moments. 

Once their time of affection ended, they strode to the door and before opening it, he held her arm and, it was more gentle compared to when he seized her wrists as Al Sah-him. And whispered in his soft voice. "No matter what happens, I will always come back to you, I promise." 

Her eyes gazed back at him with all the devotion that she could give to him. Felicity backed away, knowing that every time they parted ways, it was more difficult than the last time. This storm will be over soon, Oliver will beat Ras, and he will come home. 

Regardless if he was still Al Sah-him, he had the soul of a lover, of a brother, and of a hero. As long as Felicity exists in this world, Oliver Queen will too. 

They exchanged a few glances once they reached her temporary jail cell. The look of Al Sah-him had returned and nothing has changed. Felicity watched the stranger dissipate into the shadow of the demon's head. And in that moment, she craved loneliness now more than ever.  
~~

This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwined divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

-The Power of Love  
By: Gabrielle Aplin


End file.
